Ojamajo Doremi
Ojamajo Doremi (おジャ魔女どれみ, ''Ojamajo Doremi, also known as Magical DoReMi in some countries) ''an anime created by Toei Animation in 1999. Plot 'First Season: Ojamajo Doremi' Eight-year-old Doremi Harukaze aspires to be a user of magic, as she believes it would solve all her problems and help her confess to a boy she liked. One afternoon, she comes upon a magic shop and correctly suspects that the shop owner is a witch. The shop owner becomes a "witch frog" (魔女ガエル majogaeru), as this happens to witches when their true identities are discovered. In order to retain her original form, the shop owner, Majo Rika, takes Doremi as her apprentice to turn her into a witch. Doremi must take nine witch exams at night to become an official witch; however, she must never let her own identity as a witch be found out or the same fate that befell Majo Rika will happen to her. Because of Doremi's constant mishaps in magic, Majo Rika refers to her as an "ojamajo" (おジャ魔女 ojamajo?, lit. troublesome witch), a portmanteau of the words "ojama" (お邪魔 ojama?, lit. "troublesome") and ("majo" (魔女 lit. "witch"). On her way, Doremi is joined by her two best friends, Hazuki Fujiwara and Aiko Senō, as well as her younger sister, Pop. While taking tests to become better witches, at the same time, Doremi and her friends help out their classmates and friends with their own problems via magic, as well as battle Majo Rika's rival, Majo Ruka.4 All is going well until they meet Onpu Segawa, a child idol, who does not share the same morals in using magic as them. Eventually, Onpu allies with Doremi and the girls and even saves them from turning into witch frogs at the cost of her own consciousness. 'Second Season: Ojamajo Doremi # (Sharp)' Not long after Doremi and the girls finish the 3rd grade, they go into the Witch World to see Majo Rika. While taking a shortcut through the garden, the girls witness the birth of a baby, whom Doremi later names Hana. According to the witch law, they have to take care of the baby for a year since they witnessed Hana's birth. While Doremi and the girls learn to take care of Hana and help her take baby tests, at the same time, the wizards in the Wizard World are afraid of the tremendous magical power Hana has. Oyajide, a wizard, plans to capture Hana at all costs and even hires four boy wizard prodigies, the FLAT4, to help. 'Third Season: Mootto! Ojamajo Doremi' After losing their witch apprenticeship to ensure Hana's growth, Doremi and the girls are given another chance to get their apprenticeship back by ap pealing to the Witch Senate with sweets. As none of the girls know how to bake well, the Queen introduces Momoko Asuka, who was denied the apprenticeship herself for trying to revive her mentor Majo Monroe, into their group to aid their quest. In Doremi's daily life, Momoko also becomes her classmate, but due to living in New York for most of her life, she is unable to speak Japanese well in her normal form and is unfamiliar with Japanese culture, and the only thing remaining that makes her Japanese is the way she looks and her face and her race. Thankfully the young witches new costumes have a microphone which lets them speak in any language so they can understand each other, the While Doremi and the girls patiently teach her, they are also given temporary custody of Hana-chan, who was cursed with the former witch queen's magic to hate vegetables, which are crucial to her health. 'OVAS: Ojamajo Doremi Na-i-sho' Taking place during the middle of "Mo~tto Ojamajo Doremi" until "Ojamajo Doremi DOKKA~N", this series contains supplementary character episodes revealing secrets that certain characters have about their past and their future goals. 'Forth Season: Ojamajo Doremi Dokka~n!' Doremi and the girls are made into full witches by the senate, but the former witch queen's curse is about to put all worlds into an eternal sleep. The only way to stop the curse is to awaken her and recreate the gifts she both made and received from her grandchildren. At the same time, Hana, who has become bored of the Witch World, uses magic to age herself into an 11-year-old to be able to attend Doremi's school. Movies 'Ojamajo Doremi #: The Movie' In the movie, Pop has just passed one of her witch exams, but gets into a heated argument with Doremi because Hana followed her into the Witch World. Initially unbeknownst to everyone, the flower Pop brought home from the Witch World is really the Witch Queen Heart, the Queen's favorite flower, which grants any wish it hears regardless of any possible dangers until it begins to bear seeds. One of the wishes it had granted involves turning Doremi into a mouse, unknowingly made by Pop over her anger towards Doremi. While Pop goes to search for her sister, the other girls track down the runaway flower before it starts to reproduce. Though the movie bears little relevance to the series it's based on, it does mostly take place some time between episodes 16 and 37 and is referenced in both episodes 37 and 40 (the latter coinciding with the post-credits scene). ''' Mootto! Ojamajo Doremi: The Secret of the Frog Stone''' During Doremi and her friends' summer vacation, they visit her grandparents in the fictional mountains of Fukuyama, where they hear of a mysterious legend of Mayuri and Zenjuro, two star-crossed lovers that died in the Edo period. During the next morning, when they investigate the forest, the girls get lost and face the Curse of the Full Moon, which makes them unable to use magic. Meanwhile, due to a traumatizing memory, Aiko develops a fear of Doremi's grandfather. Category:Anime Category:1990-1999 Category:2000-2009